masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Inquisitors
When, in the 2214 Dawn under orders of the Oblivion Hunters Command activated the cache in one of the planets in Atlantis Systems the vault under it showed a great technological marvel. Inside everything was powered by a giant Eezo Sphere. After few experiment it proved that the sphere was created by a race who lived long before protheans, and was far more progressed. In few years after this event, the vault sealed itself again. All the scientist inside were doomed. Soon new mysterious race appeared. The species proved to be synthetic but after further observation they proved to be organic-robot hybrids able to survive thousands of years. When Echelon was able to get one working he was able to translate on of its files. The name which was in its files was the "Inquisitors". This information was secretly tossed to the Council . Now they were known as Inquisitors all around the galaxy. One of the discoveries of "Inquisitors" was the infamous so called Eclipse Technology. Biology In the past it was presumed that they were about 2 and a half meter tall and which had a few similarities to Turians. But as time moved and reaper invaded to save their race they melded themselves with VI robots. The robots turned into AI and slowly the organic mass inside grew onto some sort of new neural connection. Making them AI-Organic Hybrids. This granted different abilities. Some divisions were able to disable reapers and were able to survive in the war with the reapers for 550 years. When the reapers finally had the blow on them they created Inquisitor-Reaper hybrid. This proved that their current skin was bulletproof because of metal and the machines they had had night-vision. Machine Guns were melded into their hands. Their lifespan before the reapers was about 250-500 years. But with their new form they were expected to become immortal as drones do. But with their status of AI hybrids their lifespan pro-longed but till infinity, they can live 3-5 asari lifespans. This is because the organic part slowly destroys or rots away the neutron brain of the creature. Oblivion Hunters also made sure that the creature can be reprogrammed though it would show dislike but in some cases it would have no other way but follow orders. This was done by degenerating their 2 brains to a level of a VI. They reproduction methods can vary. One known is the file transfer between the two after what the female "Inquisitors" organic part creates the creature big enough for the AI part to meld in the mechanical part. How the baby gets out is unknown. The Females are called the Mothers,and there are not so many of them left. They also undergo an AI modification which keeps them to leave 1000 years more. Other reproduction method is used only when danger is coming or the male is dying. The AI core of the male is copied into female neutron brain and the file is transferred into organic brain and the organic parts creates total copy but only a child of the male. They can grow to 4-5 meters and weight about 3-4 tons. Culture The culture of Inquisitors is shrouded in mystery. But what is known indicates that they were very intelligent and tried to act as good people, but as the reapers came they started to do all sorts of nasty things to their own people. In the first years of reaper invasion planets were thrown into chaos and nothing from once great civilization was left. When they melded with the machines they were able to maintain the piece between different planets and maintain one thing which kept them from falling apart. This would later reflect in their new interiors of bases. Later new facts were uncovered about their culture: they were controlled by a council which made thing cleaner. With such ambitions they were having the cleanest souls of all before and after creatures. The council was able to destroy terrorists organization making them good. They were lazy though. And most of all progress and building were build by robots. They type of schools with red colored classes were those who decreased stress and they grew good mathematicians if you can call their numbers and methods to count them maths. Most tried to be Scientists but as the reapers progressed more "Inquisitors" became warrior. And to the end of reaper wars there was nothing good in them except their unity. And such Unity was common only in their race. History Not much is known their history prior the moment when the reapers invaded. But when the reapers invaded "Inquisitors" were a hard target because except the relays which were used by civilian targets the military had another way of transportation. Their Eclipse Technology drained the powers from the suns but it gave the ability the ship to transport. For many years the war raged when the Inquisitors had undercover network which used the same technology. For long the Inquisitors were able to hide but with resources slowly draining out the reapers were able to disconnect the center of Eclipse Network on the planet Pallaven. When the reaper stroke the chaotic capital for the last 550 years. Many "Inquisitors" fell that day but about a million were able to use the last resources from Eclipse Technology to create a nexus which is going to hold the remaining survivors from their race to someday emerge when the reapers would retreat back to dark space. But the VI which had to open the nexus broke and Inquisitors were sealed in this nexus for forever. Unknown time later Dawn unlocked the vault they were hiding in and this caused the events to unlock the nexus. Those Inquisitors who first exited the nexus felt rage and wanted to return their galaxy. More and more inquisitors were coming till the Atlantis Systems were completely lost and they went war on current citadel races. With a hard times of two years Inquisitors were repelled back into Sirius System, where they were sealed. Their current where abouts are unknown not one ship ventured there and last communication relay translated that they were driven into some sort of a stone age. For More Detailed Version of Inquisitor History Look: Inquisitor Timeline (WIP) Government Before the reapers set their plan into action, "Inquisitors" had a central government on the citadel which consisted of a large council made of 100-150 members. This allowed the whole galaxy to be governed fair and equally. But when the reapers suddenly invaded the government structure fell apart. At the top head scientist came and started to run falling apart galaxy. As the galaxy had no more survivors the scientist who as others melded himself with the robot. After their awakening hundreds years after it was clear that they had a ruler but he wasn't a robot or anything, it was a virus who brainwashed his people that the galaxy should be revenged and all species who live there should be terminated. They were governed for two years till their retreat. After this their government existed in the prehistoric ways. They had tribe leaders. 3 tribe leaders for all population of entire race. Military It may seem small fleet with no power to defeat hanar, but when the war started for they first time the galaxy was about to go into chaos. The council was placed back on the secret council planet which was not in the extra-net and new dreadnoughts emerged. The soldier themself are tanks which were hard to take down. across the war only 67 were destroyed and 1,000,764 deactivated. But deactivation protocols worked bad so the soldier reactivated in a few days thus one soldier might have been deactivated 100 times. Their Eclipse Cannons which destroyed the SGA base proved to be a valuable asset which was the hardest thing for scientists to overcome.Giant fleet in the end of war made even more problems. Shaihar-Class Destroyers were their main force with Adepts and flight drones which prevented the ability of mobile facilities to create weapons. Their kinetic barriers were enhanced by their technology. But to all fortified fleet which had no weaknesses at first became a good target for Oblivion M-Dreadnought and for SGA Defenders. One of their weaknesses was the recharging time of their cannon which can last for ten minutes in earth time. But the biggest weakness was found on Midgard facility: No Anti-Viruses in their Systems.This was used by Oblivion Hunters to set a virus into their system and drive them back. The technology was lost but the lives of trillions were saved. Still their military doctrine was the most powerful and one thing which scares the Oblivion Hunters is that they might evolve quick to new level where they might again go war. With their technology modified and with introduction of anti-viruses to them they might be undefeatable .This drives the Drell to start making diplomatic and friendly relationships with them. Technology Back in the old days they created Eclipse Technology. This technology grew more powerful and wasn't used only for transportation but for defense and war also. This included the construction of Eclipse Cannon which fired blasts of dark matter and destroyed everything on their way. They had more suits to survive on uncharted world and also eclipse technology gave them a new level in terraforming. One of their most successfull terraforming grounds was the the uncharted world near Omega. Notable Inquisitors *Kasdan Geran- Leader of Inquisitor Tribe which communicated with Oblivion Hunters Category:OmegaSpruz Category:Species